Gollum
Gollum (formerly known as Sméagol) is a Tolkien character who appears as a minor character in The Hobbit ''and one of the primary antagonists of ''The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien In the film series, Gollum is portrayed by Andy Serkis. Tolkien Books The Hobbit The Lord of the Rings ''The Lord of the Rings'' film series ''The Hobbit film series Other appearances Radio series Radio series 1955: The Lord of the Rings (1955 radio series): The voice of Gollum is provided by Gerik Schjelderup. '''1968: The Hobbit (1968 radio series):' The narrator refers to Gollum (voiced by Wolfe Morris) as "Galloom", even though Gollum himself manages to pronounce his name correctly. Gollum's role is based on that of the second edition of The Hobbit.12 1979: The Lord of the Rings (1979 radio series): Gail Chugg provided the voice of Gollum. 1981: The Lord of the Rings (1981 radio series): Gollum, again performed by Peter Woodthorpe, has the first lines of the play (save the narrator). He is described as "slimy and as dark than darkness". Games 1982: The Hobbit (1982 video game) Gollum appears in the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. He will persistently speak riddles to Bilbo, and strangle him to death if he fails to answer them in time. However, if Bilbo puts the Ring on, then Gollum will not be able to see him. He can also be killed by Bilbo or his companions, even though doing so would seriously conflict with established canon. 2002: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (video game): Gollum, voiced by Quinton Flynn, is seen thrice: first, in the introduction scene, he is stooping over his precious, dashing away from the camera. He is a creature in colour and clothing much like Jackson's version. He is briefly glimpsed again in Moria, but not more than a dark shape with a green outline can be seen.14 His most important role is in the final stages of the game: he can be seen atop several ridges, and can even be visited on a rock on the shores of Nen Hithoel. He throws a fish, the "Xiphiidae", at "Ranger". This will become the most deadly weapon in the game, and replaces Andúril in the weapon slots. 2003: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (video game): Gollum is accompanying Sam and Frodo during Osgiliath mission and the is the final boss of the game at the Crack of Doom. Unlike all other enemies of the game, he takes no damage from any attacks - instead the players must perform combinations to push him into lava below. 2003: Sierra's The Hobbit: Gollum appears in a cut scene after the level "Riddles in the Dark". Only Bilbo's last riddle - "What have I got in my pocket?" - is shown, after which Gollum spouts out all possible answers in one sentence rather than in three turns. Gollum is a dark grey, hobbit-like creature with seven spiky teeth, who walks on all fours like an ape would, and like his Rankin/Bass counterpart, his "Gollum" noise is a muttering instead of a swallowing. He is voiced by Daran Norris. 2004: The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring: Gollum is a "Hero" unit for the Servants of the Enemy, used primarily for scout missions. 2004: The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth: Gollum is a "Hero" for the Mordor factions. His health is extremely low and his attacks extremely weak, but has value for the scout missions. 2006: The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: In non-storyline battles, stealthed Gollum is roaming the map. If detected and killed, he drops The One Ring, which can give huge advantage to the side that gets it. 2007: The Lord of the Rings Online: Gollum is encountered thrice, though the player has yet to know his name. The first time he is met in southern Trollshaws, where the player prevents him from attacking the baby of two Fishermen; the second time he is seen in southern Mirkwood, where the player must defeat the Orcs who attempts to capture him, the third time is on the Shores of Anduin, where the player has to make sure he does not fall prey to the spiders. 2012: Guardians of Middle-earth: Gollum is a striker-type "guardian" with four abilities: Throttle, My Precious, Coward and We are starved.17 2014: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor: Gollum is featured in the game as a supporting character. In the game, set between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Gollum is searching for the One Ring and encounters Talion, the protagonist of the game and helps him in his Quest. Category:Characters Category:Initially Good villains Category:Fallen heros Category:Males Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Hobbits Category:Characters in video games Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed Category:European characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Rankin and Bass characters